1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a digital photographing apparatus, and a method and program for controlling the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a digital photographing apparatus capable of obtaining an image in which a distant subject is clearly represented and a near subject is naturally represented, and a method and program for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art:
In general, a digital photographing apparatus stores an image file obtained through a photographing operation in a photographing mode in a storage medium, reproduces the image file stored in the storage medium in a playback mode, and displays an image on a display unit. Also, the image file obtained through the photographing operation in the photographing mode may be reproduced.
When photographing by using the digital photographing apparatus, a conventional digital photographing apparatus always processes image data obtained by an image pickup element in the same manner regardless of a distance between the digital photographing apparatus and a main subject. Accordingly, the sharpness or naturalness of the obtained image may not adequate, as the distance between the digital photographing apparatus and the main subject is changed.